Total Evolution
by RebelJaffa
Summary: The war between mutants and humans has begun. Can the X-men survive and regroup? And can the humans stand up against the prodigy mutant? PG-13 for violence and words. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Total Evolution  
  
This is my first Evo fic. I haven't watched the show in a while, since my parents watch TV in the goddamn time slot, but o well. Some things might not be exactly like the show, but this is also movie verse and figments of  
my imagination (now there's a thought). OC!  
'Thoughts'  
~telepathy~  
"Speech" (duh)  
&change setting/place&  
  
Codename: Raptor  
Real Name: Jessica Flyt  
Age/Gender: 14/F  
Abilities: You'll find out  
  
She trudged in the ditch along the highway. She had no idea what time it was, because her watch had broken along when she had transformed. She wasn't crying, because that was not her way to express her feelings. She remembered what happened.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Jessica Flyt had just gotten out of school. She jogged home with her friend, James. They stopped for breath, and James got out his CD player.  
  
"Guess what? I got the Evanessence CD yesterday. Want to listen?" James asked. Jessica nodded. They laid the player on the bench and put an earphone to their ears. James hit a button and listened intently.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors Leading you down into my core Where I've become so numb without a soul My spirit sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life  
  
Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life  
  
Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything Without a thought without a voice without a soul Don't let me die here there must be something more Bring me to life  
  
Jessica smiled and took off the headphones. She told James goodbye and then ran home. Suddenly she felt a pain in the back of her head. She ignored it and ran faster. Then her head exploded with pain. She gave a sharp cry and fell in someone's yard. She writhed, crying, as a crowd gathered around. Her skin itched and moved as if it were alive. At first, the crowd didn't know what to do.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Someone go call an ambulance. Quick!"  
  
"Oh my God, look at her!" the crowd gasped. Thick scales were sprouting out of her and becoming her skin. She grew a tail and wings. As she stood up, she noticed James in the growing group of kids. She stumbled toward James.  
  
"James, help me!"  
  
"Get away, Mutant Freak!" James shouted. She backed off, startled. All of a sudden, she smelled his fear and anger. She staggered to the woods with a thousand thoughts swirling in her head, hearing the voices talking about her parents.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
She stopped and sighed. This was pointless. What was she running from anyway? Her emotions? Her past? She laughed to herself. 'You can't ever run that fast.'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She walked in the door, not expecting her parents to be ignorant to the fact on how she looked. 'It's awfully quiet. They would be waiting for me since it's late.' She smelled blood and rushed into the living room.  
  
It was a disaster. Mutant slurs were written all over the inside room, and there was blood trails everywhere. She ran to her couch where she saw her murdered parents. Her head was reeling. 'They killed my mom and dad because of what I am! They were my friends! MY FRIENDS!' Even her pet cat was slaughtered. She held up her head and screamed her fury to the heavens.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
She stopped at a remote gas station. She checked her hood and trench coat, walked in, and bought food with the money she found in her parents wallets. The clerk at the register glanced at her while ringing up her groceries. She strode out and walked to her camp that she set up in the woods. No one went back there, and she took advantage of that quickly.  
  
At the camp, she prodded the fire, and then made the customary round about her little territory. She smelled and sniffed to see if anyone came. A couple of wolves, the dog she allowed to share territory with. (A/N: with little human contact, she is down to her primal mutation traits) Wait a minute. There was someone here. SOMEONE was here. She started to trace the SOMEONE scent. About fifteen minutes later, the SOMEONE scent led to a big jet. Raptor, as she was now called, squatted behind a bush and watched as four people walked around the jet. She sniffed and identified the man that sat away from the others as the SOMEONE. He got up, and reaching down to grab a bottle, walked to a man in a wheelchair.  
  
"I didn't get anyone, Chuck. I found a primitive camp that reeked o' her, but she wasn't there. I waited, and then came back." The SOMEONE said.  
  
"Alright, Logan. I'll tell Storm to halt the search. Prep the Blackbird." (A/N: I think it's called the X-jet in Evo, but come on, Blackbird is so much better!) The wheelchair man said. The SOMEONE walked up the ramp, then stopped. He sniffed the air as Raptor suddenly realized her mistake. 'There downwind of me! Uh-oh'  
  
"Hold on, Chuck." He looked around the clearing. Raptor nervously took a step back. Crunch. She jerked her head down at the twig just as Logan jerked his up at the sound. He padded silently toward her. She stayed stock-still. He saw her, and bolted. She screeched and shot into the woods like a cannon, roaring all the way. ~Don't hurt her. Logan! Don't hurt her.~ Charles Xavier mentally shouted to Logan. Logan mentally acknowledged and ran through the woods. 'Damn, this kid is hard to catch! She knows this wood, that's to my disadvantage.'  
  
Raptor fled, but not in fear. She knew that she couldn't fight in these woods, but she a clearing that was big enough. She couldn't smell the person, but she knew that he could probably do a lot of damage, or else he wouldn't be chasing her. Her ears picked up strange sounds, soft BAMFS that were getting closer. Then the BAMF got close enough, and she lashed out. But her hand just went through a puff of smoke that smelled strongly of brimstone. Just then the dangerous SOMEONE caught up with her. She instinctively launched herself into the air, gliding and landing in the clearing. She crouched (A/N: can't stand up straight) there for about two minutes and then saw the BAMF and SOMEONE emerge from the woods. She smiled inwardly and got ready to fight.  
  
OOOKKKKAAAYYY!!!! I decided to stop there because I need food. If you are a complete idiot, the BAMF is Nightcrawler and the SOMEONE is Wolverine. Here's the deal: five reviews before a new chapter, and there will be new chapters typed daily b/c I'm home alone all day! You can flame, but they won't count. Constructive criticism and ideas do.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my rabbit, a CD player, an Evanessence CD, and my character, Raptor. But once I steal Nightcrawler, he WILL BE MINE! MMUUWWHHAHAHAH! *sees lawyers pounding on door, waving lawsuits* ooookkkayy, I won't steal him!!!! 


	2. To the Institute

Well, let us see. Nope. I don't own 'em.  
  
Raptor smiled as she went into her battle stance, but, to her confusion, the SOMEONE just whispered something into the BAMF'S ear and smirked. The blue one disappeared and reappeared seconds later on top of Raptor. She was pinned! As she struggled, the SOMEONE walked up and placed three metal claws mere millimeters from her neck. She understood and immediately stiffened.  
  
"Pleez, ve don't vant to hurt you! Ve only vant to help!" BAMF said quickly. Raptor stopped panting and used a voice that she had not used in over two years.  
  
"Oh yea? Well it don't look like I'm bein' treated royally here." She looked at the SOMEONE for answers. "What are your names anyway?" she said. Introductions went around, and they asked if they would come with her just to talk. She agreed and followed them back to the 'Bird. 'If they say they didn't want to hurt me, why did that Logan guy almost kill me? I'm not stupid; I know what he was implying.' She thought as they came up to the black jet. ~On the contrary, you are very intelligent, Jessica. We were just taking precautions~ She snapped her head up and looked around to see who said that. Logan chuckled.  
  
"You really got to stop doing that Chuck. It scares most people." Logan said. He motioned over to the man in the wheelchair and explained the whole telepathy thing. She nodded and sat on a rock in front of the Professor as the others walked into the jet. She waited for him to say something. And waited. And waited. She noticed he seemed to be in a trance, with his eyes closed and his fingers resting on his temples. 'Almost like he has a headache.'  
  
"Uhhh, are you ok?" she asked. He looked up and smiled at her. She looked distinctly uncomfortable and squirmed on the rock.  
  
"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he asked her. She thought about it.  
  
"It looked like you had a headache or sumthin,'" she replied, looking back to where her camp was. "I was jus' wunderin'." She idly scratched the red scales covering her arm. Charles thought about the events that he had just uncovered in her mind. The collapse after school, the scene at her house, the events following when her body succumbed to the primal berserker rage mutation. He also noticed that while hundreds of unhappy thoughts swirled around, very few happy ones; none of the happy thoughts included people. He pulled up a particular memory; five humans had found her first camp, and had beaten her and cut her with knives. He was going over this in his mind, thinking about it.  
  
"So, Jessica-." He was cut off by an angry cry. "My name's Raptor, an' you can tell your friends that too. I ain't answering to Jessica anymore." She said curtly. She was really offended by that, though this nagging feeling in the back of her mind said she could trust this man, if not the others.  
  
"Okay, Raptor. I am going to be direct in saying this," she nodded, "I run a school, a school for people to learn to use and control their gifts wisely. I am asking you to join at the Institute. You would go to a regular high school, but at the Institute you will train and learn to control your mutation." He went through the whole recruiting job for her and she thought about it.  
  
"I ain't got no money for it." She said slowly, as if thinking about it. Charles explained that (AN: you can tell I hate typing conversation) and she hopped off to think about it. Her tail thrashed in agitation. She believed what they said, but she wanted to stay here. It was peaceful; it had been his home for two years now. She thought about her 'forest friends', in reality, they had been a pack of wolves that 'took her in.' She thought about it and tried the mental talk thing. ~Professor, I'll come with you, but only for a little while. If I don't like it, can I come back here? And I need to say goodbye to a few friends. ~ She blushed a little at this, the thought of telling a civilized person this embarrassed her.  
  
~Of course, to all those things. We'll be waiting right here. ~ She smiled 'Cool, it worked!' She plunged into the undergrowth.  
  
Logan leaned in the doorway, talking with Storm. "I don't know, 'Ro. You shoulda seen those eyes. Blood-red. She was pissed at me an' the elf," he said, motioning to Kurt in the jet. "Real fighter, that one. She woulda been hard to bring back if he weren't here." He paused when he heard Raptor returning to the woods. He poked his head out of the door.  
  
"Chuck?" He looked at the Prof. ~ Don't worry, she'll be returning ~  
  
~ You sure she wasn't lying ~ Logan glanced into the woods.  
  
"Yes. She just had to do something before she came with us." He smiled and looked out where wolves could be heard. He heard another cry join the howling animals. Raptor.  
  
Raptor trotted up to the alpha male, belly close to the ground, showing submission. She barked a greeting and bluntly explained as best she could that she was leaving. They went to a small hill, where the full moon could be seen. The lead wolf began the mournful harmony of a lost member. One by one, other wolves and Raptor harmonized with each other's voices. Raptor unknowingly shed tears of sorrow. She was going to miss them.  
  
As the jet flew home, Kurt noticed that Raptor sat at the back of the plane, not talking to anyone. 'Anti-social?' he wondered. He approached her cautiously and tried to make conversation. The German teen cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"Guten Tag, Raptor. My name is Kurt Vagner. Ah- I vas just vundering vhat you vere doing all the way back here." He looked into her now gold eyes, remembering when they were a brilliant crimson.  
  
"I just don't wanna talk to anyone. If you've noticed, I've had no human contact for two years, and I like it." She curled her wings around her and refused to talk. Kurt looked hurt and walked back to the cockpit. "Anti-social." He said to Xavier simply. He turned his head and looked out the window.  
  
"Well, Kurt, I can remember when you were like that. When we first picked you up," he continued. "We got you out of that. It's just a phase Kurt. You'll see. Even Rogue has perked up."  
  
"Ja. Just a phase." Kurt smiled and dozed off, his moods lifting just a little as he sailed into dreamland.  
  
Well?  
  
I need ideas! Oh, and this isn't going to be a big relationship thing. And the review thing is out the window so ill be updating faster. Email me ideas: knowitall9210@cox.net  
  
BBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 


	3. Dragon's Flight

WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE!!! COFFEEEEEEEE!  
  
Anyway.. :-/  
  
Raptor glanced around at the spacious place. "Wow." She just stood there. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another mutant enter the room.  
  
"Well, who do we have here? Hello young lady." He said and stuck out his hand. "My name is Beast. Welcome to the Institute." She looked at the hand and turned away. "Thanks." The two mutant teachers exchanged a look. Raptor spread her wings and flapped up to the banister on the stairs. They all looked at her, surprised.  
  
"So.. Where's my room?" she asked. Kurt grinned and teleported into the hall. "Come vith me, little dragon!" he said with a mock bow. As she was walking out, Logan interrupted her. "Hey scales! You forgot your stuff!" with that, he threw the bag up. She caught it, but just to throw it back down. "Trash it." She said as she walked to her room.  
  
"So, ze Wolverine has given you a name," Kurt said happily.  
  
"So, what's it to you?"  
  
"Zat means he has accepted you. You're defiantly one of us now! Ach, your room." He opened the door. Her mouth dropped open. It was huge! It even had a big picture window, one that she could sit in! She marveled at the room and plopped on the bed. She looked pointedly at Nightcrawler.  
  
"Good bye!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry zere. Dinner will be in a little bit." He closed the door and she promptly fell asleep.  
  
~Dinner time, students~ "Burgh, what-?" Raptor rolled over and hit the floor right on her tail. She rubbed her tail sleepily and opened her drawers. Sifting through mounds of jeans and small shirts, she found a pair a cargo pants and a bigger shirt. She slipped them on and went into the hall. She stopped and looked at her feet. She couldn't wear shoes anyway, since she stood on dinosaur like feet. She grumbled and asked a passing girl where the dining room was.  
  
"Oh, like, you must be the new girl! I wanted to meet you! My names like, Kitty Pryde! What's yours!" she flipped her hair and waited for an answer. 'Oh god a valley girl' thought Raptor. "Name's Raptor. What's your power?" she asked while rubbing her eyes, desperate to wake up.  
  
"I can phase through stuff! Want to, like, take a shortcut to dinner?" she asked. Raptor nodded and they walked to a spot, Kitty grasped Raptor's arm, and phased through the ceiling. Kitty landed in her seat while Raptor landed, once again, on her tail. "Dammit!" she yelled, and then realizing where she was, shut her mouth. The Professor looked slightly amused.  
  
"Ah, students? This is our new recruit, Raptor." All the students turned to look at her. "Hi," was all she managed to say. She found and empty seat and sat down. "Let's eat!" Kurt yelled and dug into the food. Raptor began eating equally as fast, almost passing Kurt's level of consumption. She had lost almost 30 pounds and wanted it back. Even though she looked like a dragon, she definitely looked undernourished.  
  
"Students, there has been a change in the schedule," Several kids looked up but most stayed focused on their meal, "There will be a danger room session at 8:30 tonight. This is to let our guest see all of your powers and for her to try out her own." Raptor looked up with mild interest in her golden eyes. This statement was met with mixed feelings; several protests could be heard while some grinned at each other. Raptor wolfed down the rest of her bread and excused herself. She was stopped by Prof. Xavier though.  
  
"Raptor, I'd like you to have this." He handed her a small watch. She looked at it, then back at Xavier. "What is this for?"  
  
"Press this button." She pressed the button, but nothing happened. "Wrap your tail around your leg and look in the mirror." He explained. She did so and looked. She looked like Jessica Flyt, not like Raptor! She gasped and turned it off, looked at her normal self, turned it on again. She turned around and saw that if she wrapped her tail around her leg, she looked.. Like a human. She considered her true form to be 'normal' now.  
  
"Uh. Thanks Prof. I'll only use this in school and outside though, because I like to look normal." She walked to her room as the Prof. eyes widened. She wasn't like Kurt; he had worn it nearly anywhere he could. He mentally sighed and went back to finishing his meal.  
  
She walked with the other students, glancing at their 'combat outfits' in disgust. She was uncomfortable with how tight they were. (AN: I would be too! I can't see how anyone would wear those things! :-P) She wore her newly bought cargo pants and a T-shirt. She remembered the big fight they had with Kitty trying to buy clothes. As they walked into the Danger room, the Prof. explained the simulation.  
  
"We're playing capture the flag tonight. You try not to hurt the opponents, just get them out of commission, understood. Team A will be Rogue, Kurt, Evan, and Jean. Team B will be Scott, Logan, Kitty, and Raptor. Ready, Go!" Before Raptor could protest, the smooth walls of the Danger Room had vanished. Her team was sitting near a bright green flag in the middle of what seemed to be an abandoned subdivision. Scott looked at them and said, "Okay, Kitty and I will take this side, and Raptor and Logan will go over there. Let's move!"  
  
(AN: this will be in Raptors POV now)  
  
We all ran in opposite directions. Logan crouched in one corner of the building, while I checked his six. [1] We spread out and took two streets at once. I ran when she saw a shadow flash by. I snarled softly at any movement. My nose told me it was Rogue. I circled, not knowing where she was. She suddenly jumped out and swung a punch. I dodged, and leaping into the air, dived back at her. I put my hand to her face, thinking it would disorient her. I was terribly wrong.  
  
(AN: Rogue's POV)  
  
Her hand touched my face. I screamed and went down. Memories swirled, bad memories, of her parents being killed, being beaten in the dead of night, torches everywhere, like a Frankenstein movie. Small wings grew out of my back, a tiny tail sprouting, my skin darkening. It hurt. I heard everything clearly, the noise deafening. "Professah, help ma!" I cried, the sentence a half roar. We still had contact! I rolled away, crying. Then the rage, unwept fury that coursed through my veins. I needed to kill!  
  
The simulation shut off, students crowded around me and the unconscious mutant. Conflicting feelings threatened to take hold. The rage said kill, attack! No, no, these are my friends! Kill them!  
  
"Bahck-Off-I-need-to-kill!" I shouted. The kids began running to the exit and Logan walked to me. I saw through a red mist, like blood, that I had begun to charge him. I no longer had control over my body, and that scared me the most. He grabbed my arms, grabbed where I could not tap him, and held me down.  
  
"Listen Rogue! Its Logan, come on, darlin' calm down. Just breathe." He said, grunting with the effort it was taking to hold me. The anger subsided, but then, came the common sense to fight tactically. I rolled and leapt, wings barely holding me up. I flew blindly, crashing into walls and various platforms, I could not take is any longer. I collapsed onto a platform and succumbed to the darkness.  
  
Alright, watch for the next chapter coming soon! Will rogue be able to contain this monster she's gotten? Find out nest chapter. 


	4. Cold Blood

Ch 4: Cold Blood  
  
Prof. POV  
  
I was watching the Danger Room scenario unfold. I saw Scott and Kurt having their little battle, whilst Raptor and Logan snuck around them toward the flag. Rogue was following Raptor, and it struck me that Raptor did not know Rogue's power. I was worried as I saw them circle each other. I knew that Rogue would not tap her, but Raptor might touch her. My worst fears were confirmed when Raptor went for Rogue's face. They both fell to the ground and I watched in horror as Raptor's claw instinctively grabbed and held on. Rogue's skin darkened and she screamed, taking on the wings and tail of a dragon. She opened her eyes and rolled away. I shut off the program and watched as she got up and screamed something at the other students. I watched Logan and Rogue struggle. As soon as I saw her take flight, I made my way to the Danger Room. Logan carried Rogue to the med lab, and Scott carried Raptor. I followed issuing mental orders to the rest of the students. I wheeled in, and immediately tried to wake up Rogue.  
  
~Rogue, it's the Professor! Wake up, Rogue. ~ I searched her memory and tried to sort out which feelings were Rogue and Raptor's psyche. She stirred, and I waited, while trying to wake her up.  
  
"She's trying to take over. I can't-" she stuttered and I felt her slipping into unconsciousness. ~ Stay awake Rogue. We need you. ~ I felt Raptor stirring, and I rushed over to see to her. She opened one eye, but stared blankly at me. Sudden recognition lit in her eyes and she sat up, but swayed. I pushed her back down, and proceeded to ask her questions. I wanted to know how mush Rogue took from her.  
  
"Raptor, this is very important. Are you listening?" She was staring into space, not listening to a word I was saying.  
  
"Oh. Yea, Prof."  
  
"What is the last thing you can remember?" she looked at me, and then rubbed her eyes. "I remember Rogue coming at me. Oh God, what d'she do to me?" she asked frantically. Her eyes were darting back and forth. She was panicking.  
  
"Calm down, Raptor! Now, think about the past. Visualize the memory the happened further into the past." I put my fingers to her temple. I saw the memory and knew what happened. She looked at me and sighed, falling to sleep as soon as she placed her head on the pillow. I couldn't believe what had happened. Rogue literally took Raptor's past.  
  
(Two days later, Rogue's POV)  
  
I sat at the top of the tree, looking at the stars. This was my favorite place to be when I wanted to be alone. I noticed, a few trees past me, Raptor sitting in another tree. I called her over.  
  
"You, okay sugah?" she shook her head no, and sat in a nearby branch.  
  
"I can't remember any of my past, and I don't even know where my parents are." I looked at her, silent for a moment.  
  
"Ah know where ya parents ahre, sugah." She looked at me hopefully, and I took a deep breath. "Ya parents ahre dead, Ah'm sorry." I rubbed a gloved hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. There was deep sorrow and anger in her eyes.  
  
"I- I can't believe it. I WON'T BELIEVE IT!" she shouted. She took off, flying toward the deep forest. I called to the Professor as I ran back to the institute. He met me at the door.  
  
"What happened, Rogue?" I explained it.  
  
"She asked me, I told her and she took off!" I stammered. He sent me to my room, where I sat numbly.  
  
(Raptor's POV)  
  
I flew and flew, trying to get away. Away from everything. I landed and sat, I realized it had started snowing. My reptile body couldn't take it, I realized. I was going to die. Out here, alone. Slowly time passed, my body involuntarily shivering. I sat there, numb, feeling my legs shutting down to the cold. I wanted to die.  
  
~ No you don't, and I can see that. ~ I shuddered and said aloud, "So, I'm not going back. I don't want to do anything."  
  
~ If you don't come back, I will force you. ~  
  
"WHY? It was my choice, I made it."  
  
~ But in a life or death situation, I make the choice. ~ As if to prove it, I felt my body get up and start walking in the direction I had flew opposite an hour ago. I tried to grab anything, trees the ground, but my arm stayed tightly against my sides.  
  
"You can let go, I'll walk back now." Nevertheless, I stayed on the set course.  
  
~ No, you would have escaped. I read your mind. ~ I sighed and let my body be in full control. I lifted in the air on wings that were being commanded from the Institute, and I fell unconscious from the cold. My body continued on its flight home.  
  
This was a short, Get-to-the-point chapters.  
  
Up next, what will the now suicidal Raptor do? 


	5. RememberingIt's a messed up world

Ch5- Remembering/or/It's a messed up world  
  
Aster- Ya FF was really messed up the last couple of weeks. I still can't find my story unless I search for it! O ya, Lawyer-Away would be good right about now! There will be some preppie bashing later on. And e-mail me if you know what the background people are saying in 'Whisper'  
  
I got a muse! It's a mini-NightCrawler! But because he's helping my mom clean out the refrigerator, he's not here. So. what do muses eat anyway?  
  
Raptor's POV  
  
I didn't care about anything any more. I didn't talk to anyone, and if I wasn't doing anything, I was in my room. I had tried again, tried to die. I jumped off a cliff, but my wings opened at the last second. I wasn't talking to anyone and I barely ate anything. Unfortunately, I now seemed to be on suicide watch. There was always someone with me, someone watching me from a window. I had fallen and it seemed to bring back the memories, of my parents dying, the people chasing and hitting me, the loneliness. I was angry and seething. I spent four hours in the Danger Room this morning. Even Logan left, who was supervising, because he'd had enough.  
  
"Put it on something I can really fight Logan!" I shouted angrily. He pressed some buttons in the control panel and started the program. I was in the middle of the forest. I listened and sniffed the air. What was that? I gasped. Sabertooth! I smiled and crouched, tracking the scent. I heard something behind me and turned. Sabertooth lunged at me, but I dodged! I could feel the fury building up, the red mist coming up in my vision. I held nothing back, I was the Dragon! I sprang at him, slashing wildly, biting, and slamming him against the wall with my tail. He just got up and came at me again, he never tired! I changed, somehow, something inside of me snapped. I roared, whipping my tail into his face repeatedly. He would not die! I realized that the change inside me was happening on the outside too. Great pointy spines grew down my back, I grew another foot or two, my wings grew, and talons had appeared on my hands and feet. The Danger Room's Sabertooth hesitated; I was now roughly the height of him. I flapped up, my monstrous wings making mini tornados. I dived, swirling acrobatics, twisting and turning, towards the confused Sabertooth. I flared at the last second, my feet kicking him towards the wall. He went through it, and I realized for the first time he wasn't real. I squatted, waiting for the program to end. I looked up at the now visible window, and was surprised to see the Prof. sitting next to Logan. I sighed, thinking this was going to turn out like another 'session.' Great.  
  
"Hi, Professor, Wolverine." I sat in one of the chairs, panting.  
  
"That was quite a performance, scales. You're not even sweating." Logan smirked at me.  
  
"Lizards don't sweat."  
  
"Ah-hem." The Prof. interrupted our sarcasm-fest. He looked at Logan, who left the room. He looked at me and sighed. I rolled my eyes. 'Here it comes.'  
  
"No, I haven't come to talk to you about that, but of something equally important. Your ah- change." He gestured to the spines and talons. I looked at them hard. I knew something like this was supposed to happen, somehow. I couldn't remember. God, how did I know this was going to happen? Remember, Raptor, remember!  
  
The Prof. must have realized my mental distress because he wheeled over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Something wrong, child?" he asked. I put a hand to my head, I remembered! That triggered the memory!  
  
"Total Evolution." I said. "Maybe it's best to. read my mind. The story is hard to explain. However- don't you dare go any further. I'll know." He nodded, placed two fingers on my temple, closed his eyes, and I saw it.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Raptor was walking along the forest, looking for a campsite. A new one, at that. She smelled another person, at the same time hearing something in her head. ~ come to me, child. ~ She got curious and saw an old sage sitting under a beautiful tree. She walked up, her bruises and cuts evident. "You- You're not afraid of me?" Raptor asked. She smiled and shook her head. ~ come closer, child. I can see you are of great power. However, you have quite the temper! ~ Raptor smiled at these words. "What do you want with me?" Raptor squatted next to the frail woman. ~ Child, I am dying. You will bury me under this tree, to fulfill the prophecy. You are the prodigy mutant. You will evolve further, by the power of this tree. The first mutant was buried under this tree, as will the first telepath. ~ She motioned to herself. ~ You will experience great sadness and anger in your life. You will be the most hunted after mutant in time to come. You will have your hand against everyone, and everyone hands will be against you. In the end, you will not prevail, but finally find comfort in your life.~ With that, the old woman, sighed and slumped over, dead. Raptor started digging. After she finished burying the telepath, she looked at the tree and realized it was glowing! The buds were a brilliant red; the tree a glowing green. Swirls of light from the tree bonded and glowed gold. The golden light flew towards Raptor, it entered her and she lifted into the air, shimmering skin everywhere. She slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
*End Flashback*  
(Raptor's POV)  
  
I looked away. I didn't want to see the Prof. reaction. Instead of asking him about it, I decided to walk away. I promptly fell to the ground. With the added weight and amour, I couldn't walk on two feet. I looked at the Prof.  
  
"How am I supposed to go to school now?" He said he would explain it all later. I walked on all fours to my room. 


	6. The War

Hey! I got a Muse! None other than a mini-NightCrawler!  
  
NC: Hey! I'm hungry! Vere's your fridge?  
  
You're a muse! They don't eat!  
  
NC: Vell I'm one of a kind.  
  
Well eat my can of Lawyer-Away.  
  
NC: (gulps down Lawyer away, can and all) Ach! I don't feel so good. (Throws up Lawyer)  
  
You ate a Lawyer! Now they'll sue me!  
  
NC: Not if you stop being lazy and put a disclaimer up!  
  
AHHHH. okay. I don't own Evo, or Lawyer-Away. Ask Aster Anucarr. I'm sure he'll let you borrow a can. Or two.  
  
I was being home schooled now. It is overly boring, but better than school because I can sleep in, and I get free time once the lessons are finished. This morning, though, I just wanted to get this over with so I could go. I'm hanging upside down with tons of worksheets to do. To top it off, the Professor was supervising me today, and he didn't have any work to do, so he was sitting watching me. It was unnerving, just like when a teacher was staring you down in class. I gave him one of my 'death glares' and twisted my tail so I couldn't see him, but then I got the sense that someone was watching me, and that was worse. I quickly scribbled down answers to the last four questions, hopped off the chandelier, gave them to the Prof. and rushed outside. I grabbed a ball and watched in disgust as Logan rolled his motorcycle out to 'work' on it. He had worked on it and finished half an hour ago! He was still watching me. I threw the ball high in the air and launched after it. I loved to fly, and playing games was the only way to exercise myself properly. I caught the ball, and hurled it downward. Diving was my favorite thing to do. I twisted, pivoting in the air, with wings close to my body. The rush! I caught the ball, and twisted so my feet were next to the ground. I flared and flapped my wings up, so I rose again. My heavily muscled body landed on the roof, shaking the mansion. I threw the ball in a steep arc, flying upside down. I caught the ball and flew over to Logan. We had really bonded in the past few days. We had shared stories of pain together, and it helped both of us.  
  
"Hey, working on your motorcycle again?" I asked with a hint of mockery. He grunted; I laughed. I stared at him, my mind drifting. All of a sudden..  
  
(Logan's POV)  
  
I watched out of the corner of my eye as Scales was playing her little catch game. She was good with her wings. I noticed that she made ever so slight adjustments to her wings and she could turn on a dime. She landed next to me, her face twisted into to what I thought was a scowl.  
  
"Hey, working on your motorcycle again?" I grunted the affirmative and got back to work. She just stood there, watching me. I was about to start polishing the machine when I heard her fall. I turned around to see her clutching her head and moaning.  
  
I looked at her frantically. "Scales, Scales, wake up! C'mon darlin' we're going to the Professor." I carried her into the mansion, calling for Chuck.  
  
(Raptor's POV)  
  
I was sitting on something, watching the scene unfold before me. It was like an out-of-body experience. I saw myself, but bigger and with scars everywhere. I was ordering around a bunch of mutants, most of which I've never seen before. I saw a very muscular Kurt and Wolverine, Kitty Pryde, and three other mutants. They were fighting with humans! I stood, amazed, as they knocked out several soldiers. A grenade dropped in the group and exploded. Kitty was hurt, and my future self grabbed her and sounded the retreat.  
  
"Claw, Logan, take Gambit back to the base! My future self grabbed Kitty and another mutant and leapt into the air. Her face appeared in front of my own. A huge scar ran across his eye.  
  
"Wake up, Raptor! Wake up!" he shouted. I was mumbling uncontrollably. He shouted and everything burst into flames!  
  
"AHHHHH!" I shouted and opened my eyes. I was in the mansion, with everyone staring at me, worried looks on their faces. I backed into a corner, terrified.  
  
"GetawaygetawayGETAWAY!" I closed my eyes tight and wished them all away. I opened my eyes and saw Jean coming towards me. My eyes flashed red and I heard a distant voice.  
  
"Nein, Jean! Don't do it! She'll hurt you!" the voice shouted, but Jean ignored it. I saw the Prof. rush in, and Jean ran up to me. I couldn't control myself and watched in horror as my tail tried to slam her away. She just barely held it with TK before she let it swing through. It slammed into the wall, sending wood and plaster everywhere. I saw Jean stagger, leg bleeding. I cowered in a corner, rocking myself back and forth, back and forth. Logan shouted at the students to move it, get out. I squeezed the hand that found mine, sobbing without tears, whilst Logan explained what happened. I couldn't stay here, I'm going crazy, I hurt someone, I need to leave. I hurled myself out of the window, glass cutting me. I fell to the ground and gasped in pain as a piece of glass cut my eye. I then realized that the vision was real. I flew off into the woods behind the Institute. I knew what I had dreamed of.  
  
I had a vision of the future war between mutant and man. 


	7. Down the path of destrution

Hey! I just want to thank all (but few) Reviewers. You realized I worked hard, and deserve some.  
  
NC: Come on! You're here to write the chapter, not a speech!  
  
Shut up.  
  
NC: Don't diss the fuzzy dude!  
  
Fuzzy? Hey, look down!  
  
NC: AHHH! I'm BALD! I'M NAKED!  
  
Oh, chill. My razor. slipped. You're not naked either. You have pants on, for crying aloud!  
  
Whatever, on with the chapter, that picks up six months later.  
  
I knocked on the heavy wooden doors and sat down. I did not expect anyone to be up in the dead of night, but some students get up that late. I wasn't surprised when no one answered the door, so I flew up to a window. Hmm. The Prof.'s room! Perfect. I tapped on the window with a claw. No good, so I sent a mental message ~ Professor, I'm home! ~ Funny things, thoughts. A singsong thought. He woke up and looked around. I tapped the window again and waved. ~ Be at the front, I'll open the door ~ I landed and walked to the door. It was already open.  
  
"Hi Professor. We need to talk. And I'll need to get some of these fixed up," I said motioning to the many cuts all over my body.  
  
"We can talk in the Infirmary. Come along, Logan." He just stared at me wordlessly. I saw his nose working overtime and knew what he was trying to do.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It is who you think it is, if that's what you're trying to find out." His eyes widened and walked a little quicker than before. Hank was there already and hurried over to tend to my cuts. I took a deep breath. This was going to be hard to explain.  
  
"I started getting 'visions' right before I left six months ago. I thought they were hallucinations, but one thing made it real," I pointed to the scar on my right eye, "The future me told me to wake up in the first one. I saw this great huge scar on his eye, identical to mine now. I had another vision a few weeks ago. This time she turned to me and said, 'Go seek refuge when the cat comes calling.' Logan here knows who I'm talking about." Logan nodded.  
  
"Sabertooth."  
  
"Yeah. Well, let's just say if he makes it back to Mommy Magnets, they'll send someone looking for me. That's why I heeded her advice." Hank looked me up and down. He sighed and said, "Well, it certainly looks as if you were training." I nodded. I was very muscular, almost like in my visions.  
  
"What are these visions showing you?" Charles asked. I was taken aback, and then scowled. "The war between humans and mutants." I looked away, looked out of the window, to see a beautiful sunset. I looked back to see three very solemn faces. I decided to take charge.  
  
"We need to start training everyone. This isn't going to be pretty. Mutants will be scattered across the country, taking whole armies in teams of only five or six." I glanced around. "I won't tell anyone else." They nodded and filed out of the room.  
  
For the next three years, we trained hard. Many mutants came to the Institute, and the Brotherhood and the X-men had united. The Mansion had expanded, underground tunnels leading to bases and training facilities. One night, we had all turned in for the night, when I was woken up by the sound of footsteps. I tiptoed down the hall and saw soldiers. I hit the alert button and rushed at them, kicking punching, slashing my way through. The recruits evacuated through the underground tunnel, while the X-men fought. We met up at one of the tunnels.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"They took Scott. He was shot!" Jean sobbed. I stood her up and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Look, the war has begun. All of you need to stop being so worried. I have told you, there will be casualties. Now, get out of those goddamn preppy clothes and get to one of the bases. Jean and Kitty will go to the Alpha Base, Logan and Charles, to the Zeta Base, Everyone else will come with me to the Beta Base. I ran down one of the tunnels, jumping into a transport tube. I rushed to my office and hit the com link.  
  
"Alpha Base, report!"  
  
"All Clear!"  
  
"Zeta Base, Report!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Zeta Base, this is Beta Leader, report!"  
  
"Bombs going off- ZZZzzZZZ- can't hold-ZZzzZZZ- recruits evacu- ZZzzZZZ. Static. I slammed down the com and said to Kurt, "I'm going. You come with me. Now!" I grabbed him and shot into the night.  
  
We arrived as the artillery was pulling out. We rushed into the rubble to dig for survivors. Several recruits were dead or dying. We found Logan. He was panting, coming out of a rage. "Logan, listen to me. We have to get out of here. Take any recruits that will survive." I grabbed a mutant named Claw, and took off.  
  
A year has passed since the destruction of the Zeta base. Charles Xavier has gone missing, and has been reported MIA. I have no idea what the other bases are doing, last time I checked, the Beta Base had gone down. Several X-men have died and several recruits MIA. We are scattered across the country, not knowing how to get together. I saw myself how Jean and Evan died. My whole body was scarred, and I remembered and understood what happened that day I first had visions. I had traveled in time, and I had to warn my past self now.  
  
Whew! Not much to say here. Find out in probably the last installment of Total Evolution, unless you can find a way to keep this going. But I don't, seeing how-  
  
NC: Do not tell them that! You would be giving away the ending!  
  
Oh, Yeah. Okay. 


End file.
